daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikumo Ai
Ai Mikumo (三雲　あい) is a cute type idol and first year student of Daybreak Academy. She uses the brand Cloud Nine. Bio Appearance Ai has blonde hair with several pink streaks in them. However, she likes to wear a small part in pigtails with ribbons or bows. Her eyes are pink, and she has a heart-shaped lining in them. Commonly, Ai wears her school uniform everywhere but in bed out of pride for being a student of an idol school. Personality Ai has a bubbly, happy and bold personality. She is very obsessed with becoming the "best idol" for an unknown reason despite not having strong vocal or dance skills. She has a strong will to never give up, but almost did so when almost every idol academy refused her, and her never-ending positivity and the ability to find something positive whatever happens - even if it's just a "Ai will become the best idol no matter what!". She's a little bit self-centered and difficult to get to another topic than her dream. She can be very annoying, and usually is annoying. She has the tendency to compare herself to heroines from movies and TV shows. Background Ai comes from a normal background with the sole reason of her becoming an idol is her admiration to other idols, although not having a favorite. Since her background is, as described by herself, "plain and boring", she considers herself as perfect "girl turned star" character, similar to many anime in which the protagonist starts as normal person. Relationships Idol Activities Aura Ai's complete aura has been confirmed, but she currently has none. Ai glows raspberry pink and is surrounded by transparent, light pinkish fog. Different sized clouds surround Ai as if she'd be in the sky. Some of them are larger, some are smaller. Between a few of them, a rainbow might appear. Below her feets is a moving pattern. Glowing pink heart lines spawn below her feet and "shoot" towards the edge of the stage where they faintly disappear. Hearts also appear in the air around her from the middle of the performance on. They grow and shrienk with the rhythm of the song. Skills Ai had never any kind of training prior middle school. Thus, her singing and dancing skills are on the lowest level possible for her. She considers it as difficult to act without breaking into laugher or crying - depending on the scene - and her posing usually is very weird. Ai's greatest strenght is to not give up, and her general positivness. She has a surprising good memory in terms of meeting people although it might not seem like this in the first moment, and usually, she remembers everyone. Ethymology Mikumo (三雲) uses two kanji, 三 and 雲. 三 translates to three and 雲 to cloud. Her surname likely references her brand as it can be translated to "Cloud Three", and 3² is nine, thus meaning "Cloud Nine". Her given name, Ai (あい) is written in hiragana and thus, the meaning is unknown. Written as 愛, it means love, and Ai insists on this meaning. The katakana of her name, アイ, are also the Japanese writing of "I". This is likely the reason why she only uses her name to refer herself. There are other possibilities to write the name and give it a meaning, but only those two are claimed 'canon' by Ai. Trivia * Favorite Food: Candyfloss * Favorite Colour: Pink * Favorite Flower: '''Daisy * '''Favorite Animal: Unicorn * Favorite Song: Dare Yori mo Tataku Tobe! by Keyakizaka46 * Favorite Number: 3² * Ai is a character of Stellar Wind, a former Aikatsu Stars! fanseries. * She refers people by their names only. ** In the rare cases when she uses "I", she says "atashi" (あたし). She never uses any form of 'you'. * She likes to say "Of Course" (もちろん). * Her CV is actually not a voice actress but a member of the idol group Keyakizaka46. Ai is a fan of the group. * Ai never uses the term "top idol". She believes that there is no "top idol", but only the best idol - herself. Category:User:Millyna Category:Mikumo Ai Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Cloud Nine